She Walked Away
by Alice-in-french
Summary: Susan has let her faith waver, and conformed to the world refusing to believe in Narnia any longer. Now she is walking away from everything she believes in.SongFic to BarlowGirl's song 'She Walked Away'.


**Title: **She Walked Away**  
Rating: **K**  
Author: **Western Arawen**  
Summary: **Susan has let her faith waver, and conformed to the world refusing to believe in Narnia any longer. Now she is walking away from everything she believes in.  
**Disclaimer: **Characters and Songs contained within _do not_ and _never will_ be mine.

* * *

_She couldn't take one more day,_  
_Home was more a prison now,  
Independence called out,  
She had to get it,  
A fight was all she needed, to give her reason,_

"Come on, Su, play with us!" 14-year-old Lucy Pevensie begged her eighteen-year-old sister.  
"You are _not_ a child any longer, Lucy. And when one is no longer a child, one does _not_ play games!" Susan gave her sister a stern look.  
"Com on, Lu. Leave her alone. It's to painful for Susan to think about Narnia." Peter, Lucy's eldest brother said.  
"Really, Peter! You are twenty years old! Narnia is _not_ real, and it _never_ existed! It was just a silly game we played when we were young!" Susan said exasperatedly.  
"It _was_ real, Susan. It _is _real." Peter replied gravely; a warning tone in his voice.  
"Oh grow up, Peter!" Susan snapped.  
"Do you not remember, Su, or do you just refuse to believe?" Peter accused, getting up from his sitting position on the floor to face his sister.  
"Susan, how can you not remember Mr. Tumnus? and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver? and the Lamppost? and Cair Paravel?" Lucy asked.  
"If nothing else, remember _Aslan_." Her younger brother, Edmund, pleaded.  
"No! All of you: grow up! Narnia wasn't real! It's all in your heads!" she hollered, and stormed from the room.

_She slammed the door with no good-bye,  
And knew that it was time_

Susan huffed, turning the key in the ignition of her father's car. It was midnight, and she was leaving before anyone could stop her. _They can pretend all they want. There is **no **such thing as Narnia, or Cair Paravel, or the Lamppost, or Mr. and Mrs. Beaver or…or…_  
Unwanted tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks."No! Get a grip, Su, they all need to grow up! Narnia is _not_ real." She pulled out onto the street, heading farther in to the heart of London.

_Now she's driving to fast,  
She didn't care to glance behind,  
Through her tears she laughed,  
It's time to kiss the past good-bye.  
I'm finally on my own,  
Don't try to tell me no  
There's so much more for me,  
Just watch what I will be._

As Susan turned a corner, she skidded to a halt, seeing something in the woods along the road.  
_Could it be…_she thought,_ No, Susan, it isn't._ She firmly reminded herself, shaking her head and driving on. Never even noticing the Great Lion that walked out from the woods, watching her silently with loving eyes.

_She walked away,  
Couldn't say why she was leaving,  
She walked away,  
She left all she had believed in  
Not a day goes by, for the ones she's left behind  
Always asking "why?"  
And thoughts of her consume their mind._

"Peter?" Lucy asked as she turned the corner into the sitting room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Edmund? What's wrong? Where's Susan?" she asked, becoming worried.  
Peter lifted his head, and stared blankly at Lucy. "She's gone, Lu. She left in the middle of the night."  
"What? Why? Where?" Lucy asked frantically, running to the window. "Where is she?" Lucy asked quietly, beginning to cry.  
"We don't know." Peter replied. He walked over to his youngest sister, encasing her in a hug. Edmund stayed in his chair, unsure what to do – Lucy was supposed to be the valiant one, and now that she was in pieces, he had no idea what to do. _Come home, Susan, we need you so much._ He thought desperately as he listened to Lucy's sobbing, and Peter's repeating question of "Why?"

_God please let her know,  
The love we've tried to show,  
We promise anything,  
If you'd just bring her home!  
She walked away,  
Couldn't say why she was leaving,  
She walked away,  
She left all she had believed in!_

"Come on." Edmund said gruffly, heading for the door."What?" Lucy asked, distraught, as she lifted her head from Peter's tearstained chest.  
"Let's go." Edmund said firmly.  
"Where?" Peter asked, defeated from the recent events.  
"To find Susan!"  
"Ed, if she had wanted to be found…" Peter trailed off, shaking his head and looking out the window into the rain.  
"Peter! She's our sister!" Edmund cried.  
"I'll come, Edmund." Lucy said, trying to put on a brave front. She went to the front hall, grabbed her coat, and opened the front door. She stared at the cloudy skies, then across the street and the lone lamppost illuminating the dark night. She then shrieked, pointing towards the lamppost, "It's Aslan!"  
"What?" The two boys asked simultaneously, coming to the door. "Where?"  
"There!" she pointed, "By the lamppost!" she then ran across the street.  
"I see him!" Edmund said, also running across the street. Peter stayed in the doorway, not seeing anything but his siblings putting their arms around something invisible.  
Peter started to go back inside when he heard a familiar voice say, "Son of Adam, do not give into your sister's doubt. Do not be like the doubters and the pagans, but a light in this world for all to see."  
"Aslan?" Peter turned back to where his siblings stood. This time though, they were not alone, a Great Lion stood with them. "Aslan! Susan…she's…she, she doesn't believe anymore. Her faith…"  
"Her faith has wavered, she has conformed to this world." Aslan finished.  
"Aslan, bring her back, tell Su we love her so much." Lucy murmured into the Lion's mane.

_Tell her we love her,  
Tell her she's wanted,  
One more thing, God,  
Tell her please come home,  
Please come home  
She walked away,  
Couldn't say why she was leaving,  
She walked away,  
She left all she had believed in,  
She walked away,  
Couldn't say why she was leaving,  
She walked away,  
She left all she had believed in,  
The choice is yours alone now…tell me how this story…ends._

Suddenly, Lucy was remind of a familiar verse she had learned in Sunday School so long ago, " 'But while he was still along way off, his father saw him, and was filled with compassion for him; he ran to his son, threw his arms around him and kissed him…For this son of mine was dead and now he is alive, was lost and now he is found. So they began to celebrate.'" Lucy quoted from Luke 15:20 & 24, "She'll come home." She whispered – barely audible.  
"What did you say, Lu?" Edmund asked.  
"She'll come home…one day."

* * *

**Review. Be on the look out for the sequel 'Porcelain Heart'.**


End file.
